The Angels' Touch
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: ("Angel Blade") Where the two gorgeous Angels, Blade and Baretta, share a moment of romantic, deep intimacy. Want to take a look? Then, dive right in! Yuri, yuri, and a side o' yuri. Really smexy, too! LOL Co-op with Kamen Rider Omega, read'n review!


_**The Angels' Touch**_

_**An "Angel Blade" story by Kamen Rider Omega & Major Mike Powell III**_

Two Angels were sitting on the canopy bed, their gorgeous bodies only partially hidden to the room around them by the purple curtains hanging between the bed posts.

Sitting in each other's laps, Angel Blade and Angel Baretta were engaged in a series of soft, chaste, kisses as they grew accustomed to each other's touch.

The ladies' smooth, plush lips collided with each other again and again, caressing each other longer each time. Their beautiful eyes gazed into each other's through their helmet visors, seeing the lust and love in their endless depths as they leaned in for each kiss.

The Angels' hands certainly weren't idle, either.

Baretta had one hand on the small of Blade's back, at the edge of the black and white corset encasing the brunette Angel's slim, finely-muscled midsection. Her other hand lay on the back of Blade's neck, applying a gentle pressure in each kiss they shared.

Even as they felt the softness of each others voluptuous bodies, they were filled with overwhelming energy. The Angel Systems were still active, amplifying the sensations they felt, adding fuel to the fire lit inside them, quickly accelerating it into a full blown inferno.

As they leaned close, mouth to mouth, breast to breast, just barely an inch away from grinding their exposed womanhoods together, they felt each others rapid heartbeat through the contact of their chests, their hands trailing up and down each others bodies, trying to touch every inch of the very exposed skin that they had on display, sometimes trailing onto the minimal material that did nothing to preserve modesty.

If anything, their thigh-high boots and bust-less corset tops only amplified just how much beauty they had, and made it all the easier for a squeeze of bare jiggling voluptuous ass or breast flesh with tender caresses and groping.

Even with their arm length gloves, they still felt every inch of each others skin as though they were not wearing gloves at all, electric jolts of ecstasy running up and down every nerve ending in blissful euphoric agony.

Their caresses aside, the arousal rising within their cores were further enhanced by their joining of lips as both Angels traced the other's lips with their tongues. Gleefully opening up, their tongues darted into each other's mouths, pulling out gasps and moans of pleasure, evidenced by bits of saliva that spilled from their lips and onto their heated chests.

Their breasts were positively shuddering as they breathed through their noses in ragged short inhales and exhales.

Their big, beautiful, perfect breasts rubbed back and forth against each other, earning coos and soft gasps from the Angels as their large, hard nipples brushed against each other, as well as leaving warm trails as said nipples moved alongside the breasts attached to them, moving and rubbing against each other.

Then, Blade and Baretta broke their latest kiss to look lovingly into each other's hazy eyes. They smiled wide at one another and moved their hands from each other's breasts, legs and asses, and down their corsets and onto their mounds of Venus, gently tracing the winged markings above their dripping, succulent pussies with the tips of their gloved fingers, leaving warmth and arousal in their wake.

The Angels felt the heat within them reach its boiling point as they slowly placed a hand on the other's pussy. The heel of their hand rubbed on the sweet mound while the slender fingers worked each other's tender, soaked folds to perfection, teasing their partner's clits and labia slowly. The high pitched gasps and cries of pleasure were music to their ears, becoming a symphony of pleasure in no time at all. They each held out their hands that were unoccupied and clasped them together, tenderly lacing their fingers together in a gentle squeeze.

Their Angel Systems helped, sending feedback through a sort of mental link, allowing both of them to not only feel their own rapturous pleasure, but also the pleasure they were giving each other at the same time.

They were soon squirming in mutually-assured euphoria, teetering just on the edge of climax with reckless abandon. It would only take a little more to push them over, and as they finally pushed 2 fingers inside each other's molten cores, the tipping point was reached.

They moaned, cried out, sighed, cooed and generally whimpered as they came hard on the other Angels fingers, riding out their climaxes together, humping each others hands like their lives depended on it.

Angel Blade's skin was flushed, her paler tone turning slightly pink with her heartbeat hammering like a mad blacksmith. Baretta's darker, chocolate-toned skin was flushed as well, turning an even more delicious shade, her cheeks especially turning the color of liquid milk chocolate.

After resting for short of a minute, the young women were back at full energy, thanks in part to the Angel System and to their own inner strength.

And so, Angel Blade and Baretta kissed once again, saving each other's lips with a lingering kiss and then, Baretta smiled slyly at Blade. The slightly more innocent Angel tilted her head to the side, but her eyes soon widened as Baretta slid a little further away, lied down on her back and spread her legs as wide as they could go, softly rubbing her soaked pussy before opening her flower petals wide open. With her other hand, Baretta cupped one of her chocolate-colored breasts and took the hot pink nipple into her own mouth. She stared at Blade all the while.

Blushing scarlet, Angel Blade nodded and leaned down, resting her body on the bed so that she came to be face-to-pussy with Baretta, gently cupping her slick thighs, gently caressing the taut, fine flesh.

She looked at Baretta again, smiled wide and, holding the light blue-haired Angel's legs by the edge of her thigh-high boots, Angel Blade leaned in to plant a soft, chaste kiss on Baretta's other lips, earning a little twitch and soft gasp.

She then kissed Baretta's flower once again and again, coating her lips in the other Angel's essence as she would lip gloss, earning soft coos and groans from Baretta.

The look the gun-slinger Angel gave Blade urged her to finally stop teasing her and dive right in.

And dive, she did, as she speared Baretta's pussy with her tongue, licking, sucking and overall pleasuring the beautiful, dark flower before her, even using her nose to stimulate Baretta's clit.

As Angel Blade worked her magic between Baretta's legs, the dark-skinned Angel moaned as loud as she could, even crying out when Blade hit a particularly sensitive spot in her pussy, squeezing one of her captive breasts while her other hand went to Angel Blade's head, playing with her hair, pulling at one of the twin tails and back down to the back of Blade's helmet, pushing her face further up her pussy as she could.

And finally, Blade moved her lips from Baretta's pussy and straight onto her engorged clit, sucking and licking it urgently and even taking her hand and shoving three fingers straight into Baretta's gushing flower.

One particularly hard suck and finger plunge was what it took for Baretta to scream as she was hit by a massive orgasm that shook her boot-encased toes.

A squirt of love juice came gushing out of Baretta's pussy and straight into Blade's waiting, eager mouth as she gently eased Baretta down from her orgasmic high, gently sucking and licking her drenched flower petals.

Baretta's scream soon died down to a soft, pleasured whimper.

Angel Blade smiled proud and crawled up Baretta's sweaty body, now shining under the moonlight coming in from the ceiling-to-floor window and through the silk bed curtains. Once she was face-to-face with her fellow Angel, Blade leaned back in and planted a pussy juice-flavored kiss on Baretta's mint-blue lips.

After a minute or two of simply smooching, Angel Blade felt her core burning up, even noticing how her lower lips were leaking fluids onto the bed sheets beneath her and her gorgeous lover. Baretta noticed it too, if the grin on her face was any indication. Blade looked away, blushing (which was amazing that she could still blush) in embarrassment.

Baretta chuckled gently and kissed her again, before doing a rotating motion with her index finger. Angel Blade's beautiful face exploded into an adorable blush, but she nodded nonetheless. She then got down on her hands and knees, bending her upper body down so that her large and beautiful breasts were pressed up against the warm, silken sheets and her ass was in the air facing Angel Baretta and her thighs and calves were spread open.

Blade was trying to not show how much she was absolutely loving being at Baretta's mercy. Her ass was involuntarily wiggling back and forth in anticipation as she felt Baretta's hot breath on her plump heart shaped backside.

Baretta licked her mint blue-painted lips, thinking of how sweet the nectar of Blade's delicious pussy would be, her hands reaching out to mold the cheeks of Blades ass like clay.

She placed those light-blue lips on the flesh of Blade's firm bottom, leaving kisses all over it, smothering both cheeks all over in kisses as though she was kissing Blade's lips again.

All those kisses left little light-blue marks on Angel Blade's beautiful ass and Baretta had to pull back a moment to see her lip work, getting a good chuckle, and she then slapped Blade's ass with both hands, making the brunette Angel squeal in surprise.

Angel Baretta then smirked and went back in, this time spreading Blade's ass cheeks apart to give her puckered rosebud a little kiss, making the young woman gasp in surprise.

Then, Baretta turned her down further down, to that sweet spot between Blade's boot-covered thighs, leaking with love juice and aching for attention.

The violet-haired Angel leaned in and let out a few breaths upon Angel Blade's pussy lips, which twitched and a little bit of fluids squirted out. This made Blade whimper and wiggle her ass in Baretta's face, clearly wanting, needing her lips upon hers and Baretta's tongue in her pussy.

Baretta teased the outer edges of Blade's pussy by expertly tracing it around with a single finger in an agonizingly slow pace. She watched with glee as Blade kept making every beautifully adorable sound there was as her finger teased her fellow heroine's tender center.

She kept doing this while softly blowing cold air onto her hard clit, the little pleasure button hard as could be from Baretta's relentless teasing.

Blade was at her breaking point, and Baretta knew it. Blade was about to beg for release from Baretta, beg for it like she would die without it. Baretta however beat her to the punch, and slipped her hot tongue inside the sword wielder's snatch with great fervor.

The Gun Mistress placed her hands on Blade's quivering, jiggly ass to keep the cheeks apart as she licked deep inside her velvet twat. Her tongue felt like it was swirling around inside Blade's pussy so much, she couldn't help but let out every sound imaginable at this, her insides a playground for Baretta's slithering tongue.

Baretta kept licking away at Blade's drenched pussy, making an absolute mess of her lips, cheeks and chin, but she didn't mind it in the slightest. She pressed on and on, and then, just as Angel Blade was almost THERE...Angel Baretta stopped.

The poor woman almost burst into tears upon being SO damn close...but she shut her eyes tight and screamed with pleasure and surprise when her beloved partner's lips moved back to the center of her ass cheeks and she felt a wet tongue ram itself straight into her asshole.

A few seconds in, Angel Blade was an absolute, weeping mess as Angel Baretta made love to her ass.

However, not even with the stamina granted by the Angel System could Blade last longer than a few seconds more as Baretta slid four fingers in her pussy, all the way up to the knuckles.

A few pumps of Baretta's fingers, added to the licking of her anus, and that was it.

Angel Blade came. Hard.

The brunette beauty absolutely shrieked as she was hit by the most powerful orgasm of her life, even harder than that one time Nailkaizer had her way with her, and it was ironic that it was Angel Baretta who brought her such a great orgasm.

Her pussy and ass convulsed and clenched wildly as she came, Baretta's tongue receiving quite the squeeze, and her fingers being fluttered around by Blade's tight pussy.

After such mutual satisfaction, and being so overwhelmed by it, both women were exhausted beyond belief. Blade collapsed onto the bed, her body still reflexively squirting its cum as she slowly came down from the Mt. Everest of cloud nines, the Angel System slowly deactivating. Baretta too felt the exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks, collapsing to the bed behind Angel Blade, her own Angel System powering down as well.

As Baretta transformed back into Elphie, her body shrinking in height, Blade transformed back into Moena, shrinking down to a much less endowed form than that of her Angel self. Elphie gently wrapped her caramel brown arms around Moena's much lighter waist, tugging the smaller girl close. Moena shuddered and slowly turned herself around, sharing a chaste but loving kiss with her lover on the lips, her own arms wrapping around Elphie's much-fuller bust and back.

The pair couldn't speak, nor did they want to. They had said with their bodies all that could never be said with words. The Angel Systems mental link let them share every thought, every feeling, and every little jolt of passion.

Elphie slowly pulled the sheets up to cover them both, as they snuggled up close, soon lost in a dream, together.

_~FIN~_

_~You Light The Vision~_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Authors' Notes: **Well...I'll be damned. I've said it again and I'll say it again: These things write themselves! LOL

Seriously, Omega-kun. Writing these stories with you is SO much friggin' fun~ :D

Omega-kun: Indeed it is, Mi hermano. Only one problem with this story.

Hm? What would that be?

Omega-kun: We should have done this story a lot sooner. I mean we are both huge fans of Angel Blade.

XD

Ahhhh, well, yesh, good point. Trust me: this idea popped into my head a long time ago...But...well...I was a bit too bashful to try and mention it. DX

But still! We finally got this sucker out of my head. So, go, us! :D

So!

We hope you beautiful guys and girls enjoyed this little piece of smexy and romance between the gorgeous Angel Blade and Angel Baretta~

Omega-kun: Just to clarify, the majority of the credit to this one goes to Major. I helped, but I get the 40, he gets the 60.

X3

Thankies, Omega-kun. :3 (Glomps Omega-kun)

So, as always, please review to know what you thought of our hard work. :3

Till next time, everybody!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

Omega-kun: and remember! Every time you don't review, you make bunny cry. Don't make bunny cry!


End file.
